


stolen chocolate (and hearts)

by imposterhuman



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: CVS, Caffeine, M/M, Oops, bc why not, connor is sleep deprived, ev is a cvs worker, i relate, im sorry, oh theres also pining, random self indulgent fluff, sorry connor, this is crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: "Is it still stealing if I ask nicely?""Um, yes?"--just some self indulgent fluff, enjoy





	stolen chocolate (and hearts)

**Author's Note:**

> agh! this took forever to write! i promise i'll be updating my other fics soon, so stay tuned!

Connor Murphy needed caffeine and he needed it badly. Unfortunately, there were a few problems with that. First, there was no coffee in his apartment. Second, any and all coffee places were closed, because it was 3 in the morning, and who the fuck drinks coffee at 3 in the morning?

_ Maybe I should try sleeping?  _ Connor thought blearily.  _ Nah, better not. Wait! Chocolate has caffeine! _

That train of thought was what propelled Connor to fruitlessly search for chocolate bars in his empty cabinets.

“Shit!” he cursed out loud. “Shit, fuck, damn!”

Then Connor had the wonderful idea of just going out and  _ buying  _ some chocolate. Unfortunately, it was still 3 AM and almost nowhere was open.

_ Almost  _ nowhere.

“Hey, isn’t the CVS twenty-four hours?” Connor said to no one in particular. “I bet it is.” He stopped for a moment. “Hey, isn’t talking to yourself a sign of your crazy? I bet it is.” He shook his head and laughed humorlessly.

Connor yawned and reached for his hoodie, beginning the short walk out of his building and down the street to the CVS. 

He almost tripped several times on the way there, eyes closing involuntarily due to sleep deprivation. 

_ I really need to sleep more,  _ Connor thought critically.

He even ran into the  _ automatic doors  _ at the CVS, earning him a weird look from the only cashier on duty.

“A-Are you o-o-okay, sir?” he stuttered out, putting away his (exceedingly large) book.

“Yeah, I’m just-” he yawned. “sleepy.” The cashier gave him a concerned look, giving Connor a full view of his face (and his name tag, which read  _ Evan _ ).

_ Damn, he’s cute,  _ Connor’s tired brain supplied helpfully.  _ Don’t be weird. _

Connor froze up, realizing that he knew Evan. They shared some classes in school, and Connor had been crushing on him since the start of senior year. 

_ If I wasn’t so tired, I  _ totally _ would’ve recognized him,  _ Connor rationalized.  _ Okay, I  _ really  _ need to sleep more. _

“I-if you need-d help f-f-finding anything, let m-me k-k-know,” Evan said softly, looking like he wanted nothing more than to sink into the floor and let it swallow him up.

_ Oddly specific,  _ Connor mused deliriously. 

Realizing how crazy he must have seemed to poor Evan, Connor attempted to reassure him.

“I’m not… ‘m not crazy, promise, ‘m just  _ really  _ tired. It’s been, like, 72 hours since I last slept.” he rambled.

“M-maybe y-y-you should try-y sleeping?” the boy at the counter said. “Oh, I’m s-sorry, that was r-r-rude…”

Connor just waved his hand dismissively. “No, no,” he mumbled. “It wasn’t.”

The other boy didn’t answer, so Connor went on his way to find some caffeine in the wonderful twenty-four hour CVS.

\---

Evan loved working night shifts. It took full advantage of his insomnia, allowing him to do something productive instead of lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, praying for sleep. It also gave him a job with limited human interaction. In the two months that he had been working the night shift, he only had to speak to four customers. Because who the hell came to CVS at 3 in the morning?

Connor Murphy did, that’s who.

Evan knew Connor in passing; they had some classes together in school, and Evan knew Connor’s reputation. He wasn’t surprised that Connor didn’t recognize him, but whether that was due to simply not remembering him or sleep deprivation, he couldn’t say.

Evan had always found Connor beautiful in the way a knife blade was beautiful; pretty but deadly. So it was no shock that when his longtime crush walked into the store he was working at, he got even more flustered than usual.

When the taller boy walked in, Evan had been reading a book behind the counter. He wouldn’t have even known that someone was in the store if Connor hadn’t ran straight into the automatic doors. 

“A-Are you o-o-okay, sir?” he asked lamely, wincing as Connor stared at him uncomprehendingly.

The other boy pinched his arm. ““Yeah, I’m just sleepy.” Connor punctuated that with a yawn.

Evan couldn’t stop staring. Connor’s.hair was up in a bun (which Evan found  _ adorable _ ) and his normally piercing blue eyes were slowly inching their way shut.

_ Oh god, what if he falls asleep in the middle of the floor?  _ Evan panicked.  _ Do I call an ambulance? Do I try to wake him? What if he falls asleep and gets mad and oh god what if he yells at me? _

Evan shut down that train of thought and cleared his throat awkwardly.“I-if you need-d help f-f-finding anything, let m-me k-k-know,”

Connor’s eyes widened and he started rambling. “I’m not… ‘m not crazy, promise,” he spoke quickly. “‘m just  _ really  _ tired. It’s been, like, 72 hours since I last slept.”

Evan opened his mouth without thinking. “M-maybe y-y-you should try-y sleeping?” He slapped a hand over his mouth. “Oh, I’m s-sorry, that was r-r-rude…”

_ Oh my god, I’ve sealed my fate, he’s gonna kill me, I’m so rude, oh god, _ Evan freaked out, palms getting sweaty.

Instead of the yelling Evan was expecting, Connor just lazily waved his hand in Evan’s direction. “No, no,” he mumbled. “It wasn’t.”

Evan was too shocked to answer. Connor, sensing the end of their conversation, wandered down an aisle, muttering something about caffeine.

\---

Connor had precisely 16 cents in his pockets (he counted). 

This was not enough to buy the chocolate he so desperately needed. In fact, it wasn’t enough to buy  _ anything. _ Not even one of those novelty bears at the counter (they were 29 cents). 

All in all, he was screwed and he knew it.

Connor had a bad idea. As most bad ideas come, this one was fueled by a lack of sleep and therefore any semblance of judgement. And boy, was it a bad idea.

_Maybe I can just…_ steal _this candy bar?_ Some part of Connor knew that it wouldn’t work, but most of his brain was screaming _do it! do it!._ So he did it.

And failed. 

Miserably.

As he was walking towards the doors, Evan called out to him. “H-hey, you know y-y-you have to pay-y for that, r-right?” 

Connor froze. “Well, shit.” he swore softly, plans foiled by a cute but overly observant cashier. He trudged over to the counter. “What if I ask nicely? Is it still stealing if I ask nicely?” Connor flashed his charming smile, the one he used to get what he wanted. Even in his addled brain, he knew that he was flirting a bit with Evan, who immediately blushed.

“Um, yes?” Evan looked lost. “It’s s-still stealing?”

Connor sighed. “Well, fuck. I kinda need the caffeine or I’m gonna pass out right here. You sure it’s still illegal?”

“Only minorly i-illegal, yes.” 

_ Bad idea time!  _ Connor’s mind chimed.  _ As if there hasn’t been enough of those today! _

He leaned against the counter and looked up at Evan through his eyelashes. “Are you  _ positive _ I can’t take this? I could give you… something,” He pitched his voice low, trying to sound seductive. Again, he knew that he probably looked like a creep, trying to seduce a chocolate bar out of a CVS cashier, but needs must.

Evan turned an even deeper shade of red. “Y-yes, Connor, I am s-s-sure,” he said exasperatedly. “You c-can’t just t-t-take that without p-paying for it.”

Connor eyes shut of their own volition, dragging him into sleep. 

“Connor? Are you a-awake?” Evan’s concerned voice sounded miles away. He vaguely felt himself being moved before he drifted off into a deeper sleep.

\---

Evan was not watching Connor.

At all.

Not even a little bit.

Okay, so maybe a  _ little  _ bit. 

Evan’s eyes had been discreetly following Connor’s movements around the store (not that Connor would’ve noticed if he wasn’t discrete, as Connor was barely even  _ awake _ , much less paying attention to Evan). He was mostly worried that Connor would fall asleep and crack open his head.

_ Oh my god, what if he hits his head on the floor and dies or his skull cracks open and I have to explain to his parents why his brains are on the floor of the CVS, oh my god,  _ Evan’s mind supplied that unpleasant scenario.

Shaking his head to clear it, Evan tried to return to his book. He was interrupted before he could finish a page by Connor walking by the register.

_ Is he trying to steal that candy? What do I do? Do I call the police? Do I yell at him?  _ Evan freaked out internally.

Shakily, Evan said,v“H-hey, you know y-y-you have to pay-y for that, r-right?” 

The other boy looked shocked and cursed under his breath. The he flashed a dazzling smile at Evan (which did not turn him red  _ at all _ ) and said, “What if I ask nicely? Is it still stealing if I ask nicely?” 

“Um, yes?” Evan stuttered out, brain short-circuiting because of Connor’s grin. “It’s s-still stealing?”

Connor sighed, resigned, smile back off of his face. “Well, fuck. I kinda need the caffeine or I’m gonna pass out right here. You sure it’s still illegal?”

Evan gulped. “Only minorly i-illegal, yes.” 

Connor leaned against the counter, coming up close to Evan. Evan felt like his face was on fire.

_ Is he flirting with me? Is this a joke? Oh my god, I can’t handle it if this is a joke,  _ Evan’s thoughts were a whirlwind.

“Are you  _ positive _ I can’t take this? I could give you… something,” Connor said seductively, looking an ad in a magazine. 

_ It is  _ unfair  _ that he is so pretty,  _ Evan grumbled internally.  _ But oh my god, he is flirting? What do I do? Do I give him the candy? Do I kiss him? Do I run away in terror and leave him to raid this defenseless store and then get fired for said raiding? _

He settled for just blushing harder. “Y-yes, Connor, I am s-s-sure,” he said, trying to keep his voice steady. “You c-can’t just t-t-take that without p-paying for it.”

Silently, he congratulated himself for only stuttering 5 times over three sentences… especially three sentences aimed at the object of his affections.

Connor went uncharacteristically silent. Evan had been expecting yelling, swear words, or some combination of the two. Instead he got soft snoring.

“Connor? Are you a-awake?” Evan asked softly. Connor didn’t reply.

Evan deliberated for a moment.  _ Do I wake him? Should I move him? The counter can’t be comfortable, I can put him on my chair? Maybe? Oh, fuck it. _

Evan walked around the counter and gently picked Connor up. He was strong from all of his time climbing trees, and Connor was light (likely due to forgetting to eat as often as he forgot to sleep), so he had no problem lifting Connor and moving him to the chair behind the register. Connor didn’t even stir, he just peacefully slept. 

_ Holy shit, I’m watching  _ Connor Murphy  _ sleep. It’s not creepy, it’s not creepy…. Okay, it’s a little creepy.   _ Evan thought.  _ What do I do? I can’t just leave, but my shift’s over at 5, oh god, what if he’s not up by then? Holy shit, what if he thinks I’m weird for moving him? Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! _

Evan was on the verge of a panic attack. He dashed away, grabbing a water bottle and a snack to try to calm himself down,  _ away  _ from Connor. 

He did the breathing exercises from Dr. Sherman until he felt calm enough to go back to the front of the store. Luckily, no one had come in while he was hiding in the back. Unluckily, Connor was awake.

\---

Connor woke up from his unintentional nap completely disoriented. He didn’t know where he was, and why the hell were the lights so bright? It took him a moment to remember that he was in a CVS, trying to satisfy his need for caffeine by flirting with Evan Hansen. The one thing he didn’t know was how he got into the chair.

The realization hit him like a bullet. 

_ Evan Hansen moved me into a chair?  _ He thought incredulously.  _ Why the hell would he do that? Why is he being nice? _

Connor was confused, to say the least. He thought for sure that there must be some other explanation, because if  _ Evan Hansen _ , his crush, the boy who was too shy to even stand up in the middle of class, had  _ carried him over  _ to a seat behind the counter? Well, shit, Connor was even more enamoured that he thought possible. 

_ Speak of the devil and he appears,  _ Connor thought sarcastically as he saw Evan approaching. 

“Hey, Hansen!” he called. “What happened?”

Evan looked jittery and uncomfortable. “You fell a-asleep, l-l-like, an hour and a h-h-half ago, so I-I moved you t-to m-my chair, I’m s-sorry, t-t-that was probably r-really r-rude and you p-probably hate me n-now, s-s-sorry,” he rambled.

“Ev. Breathe,” Connor instructed, not even noticing that he called Evan ‘Ev’. “Calm down, I don’t hate you, I actually think it was really sweet. So, thank you.”

Evan flushed. “N-no problem,” he squeaked out.

Connor grinned mischievously. “In other news,” he said. “I may or may not have eaten that candy bar.”

“Connor!” Evan chided. “That’s p-probably illegal!”

“Probably,” he said nonchalantly, taking another bite of the (stolen) chocolate. “But it’s caffeinated, which is worth the probable jail time I’ll serve for stealing a $2 KitKat.”

“It’s the p-principle of the t-thing,” Evan grumbled, his adorable face twisted with a scowl.

“Oh, Ev,” Connor said, sarcastically sweet. “I solemnly swear that this incident will teach me never to steal another KitKat from CVS at 3 in the morning ever again. Does that fix the whole principle of the thing?”

“...You’re going to do this again, aren’t you?” Evan said with a resigned grin. 

_ He didn’t stutter once,  _ Connor thought.  _ Is he getting more comfortable around me? Is that a weird assumption to make based off of one sentence?  _

“Yep!” he said popping the ‘p’. “But hey, at least I warned you. Here, I’ll even send you a text warning you next time. Gimme your phone,” He held out his hand. Evan fumbled for his phone and clumsily typed in the code before handing it to Connor with a nervous laugh. “Wow, Hansen,” Connor said. “Lots of trees. You a fan?”

“Yes! I love trees. I was an apprentice park ranger this summer and… you probably don’t c-care about that, sorry.”

“No! I do care, which is weird for me because I don’t do that often, but strangely, you have me hanging on to your every word.” Connor said, filter completely obliterated.

Evan blushed really hard and grinned, which Connor found absolutely adorable. 

“Well, I’ll spare you the long story for now. Maybe I can tell it to you later?” Evan asked shyly.

Connor found himself smiling widely. “Deal.” The look on Evan’s face made the social interaction worth it. 

Connor felt himself getting sleepy again (which was to be expected) and he yawned widely.

Evan frowned. “You should sleep more,” he chided. “It’s not healthy.”

“Screw healthy. Sleep is for the weak.” Connor shot back tiredly, as if it was routine to be snarky but his heart wasn’t in it. 

Evan checked his phone. “It’s 5:02, my shift’s over. Do you need a ride home?”

“I can walk,” Connor said with a yawn. 

Evan shook his head. “Hell no.” he said firmly. “You’re getting in the car, or you’re gonna fall asleep in the middle of the street and get  _ hit  _ by a car.”

Connor winked. “I like if when you get bossy. It’s hot.”

_ Oh shit, why the hell did I say that???  _ Connor’s mind screamed. 

Evan just blushed and shook his head. “I d-do believe you’re f-f-flirting with m-me, Connor Murphy,” he said, stutter returning.

“That would be because I am,” Connor said with a smile. He leaned over and kissed Evan’s cheek. 

Evan turned into a tomato, but a very happy one. Connor, satisfied with what he had done, got the energy to stroll jauntily to the doors. 

“You coming, Ev?” he joked. “I need to know which one’s your car so I can steal it.”

Evan shook his head, face still red. “Silver honda, also the only car in the parking lot.”

“Got it.”

He heard smothered laughter as his face met glass for the second time in one night.

\---

Connor stared at Evan with his transparent blue eyes for a minute before he spoke.

“Hey, Hansen! What happened?” he said, sounding confused.

Evan was freaking out.

_ Oh god, I shouldn’t have moved him, he’s gonna hate me now,  _ his anxiety said, taking over the rational parts of his brain.

“You fell a-asleep, l-l-like, an hour and a h-h-half ago, so I-I moved you t-to m-my chair, I’m s-sorry, t-t-that was probably r-really r-rude and you p-probably hate me n-now, s-s-sorry,” he stuttered, bordering on incomprehensible.

“Ev. Breathe,” Connor said firmly.

_ Holy shit,  _ Evan thought.  _ He called me Ev? I like this? Stupid crushes! _

“Calm down,” he continued. “I don’t hate you, I actually think it was really sweet. So, thank you.”

Evan felt his face catch on fire. “N-no problem,” he said, voice an octave higher than normal.

“In other news,” Connor said with a devilish grin. “I may or may not have eaten that candy bar.”

_ Why is Connor Murphy so hot?  _ Evan wondered, not realizing what Connor had said.

Then the realization struck him. “Connor!” Evan spluttered.. “That’s p-probably illegal!”

“Probably,” The other boy said with a shrug, eating more of his candy. “But it’s caffeinated, which is worth the probable jail time I’ll serve for stealing a $2 KitKat.”

Evan scowled. “It’s the p-principle of the t-thing,” he muttered.

“Oh, Ev,” Connor said sweetly.. “I solemnly swear that this incident will teach me never to steal another KitKat from CVS at 3 in the morning ever again. Does that fix the whole principle of the thing?”

Evan rolled his eyes and smiled. “...You’re going to do this again, aren’t you?” 

_ I didn’t stutter? Is that because I’m feeling more comfortable around him? This is weird.  _ Evan mused.

“Yep! But hey, at least I warned you.” Connor said happily. “Here, I’ll even send you a text warning you next time. Gimme your phone,” he held out his long-fingered hand expectantly. 

Evan freaked out some more.  _ He wants my number?  _ His head was reeling.  _ Is he flirting with me? _

Evan got over his surprise and shakily handed his phone over.

“Wow, Hansen,” Connor said. “Lots of trees. You a fan?”

Evan got excited. “Yes! I love trees. I was an apprentice park ranger this summer and… you probably don’t c-care about that, sorry.” He shook his head and looked at the ground, hoping it would swallow him up.

Connor almost yelled. “No! I do care, which is weird for me because I don’t do that often, but strangely, you have me hanging on to your every word.” 

Evan blushed, his mind blanking on anything to say. He couldn’t stop smiling, and he thought he probably looked like an idiot.

Evan recovered quick enough to not lose the conversation. “Well, I’ll spare you the long story for now. Maybe I can tell it to you later?” 

“Deal.” Connor said.

Evan smiled. He  _ definitely  _ looked like an idiot now, because who grins so much in a CVS? Evan felt like he was in heaven.

Then Connor yawned, and Evan’s Mom Friend tendencies turned on.

“You should sleep more,” he said with a frown. “It’s not healthy.”

Connor’s eyes drooped. “Screw healthy.” he muttered. “Sleep is for the weak.”

Evan checked his phone. “It’s 5:02, my shift’s over.” he said hesitantly. “Do you need a ride home?”

_ Oh my god, why did I say that? What if he thinks I’m weird for suggesting it?  _ Evan could not get a handle on his anxious thoughts.

Connor yawned widely. “I can walk,” he said, stretching.

Evan shook his head. “Hell no. You’re getting in the car, or you’re gonna fall asleep in the middle of the street and get  _ hit  _ by a car.” he said firmly. 

“I like if when you get bossy. It’s hot.” Connor said with a saucy wink.

_ Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, did Connor Murphy just call me hot? Is he flirting with me? Do I ask him?  _

Evan felt his blush return to his face. “I d-do believe you’re f-f-flirting with m-me, Connor Murphy,” he said, stuttering from the nervousness of confrontation.

Connor smiled wryly. “That would be because I am.” 

Then he leaned over and kissed Evan on the cheek, and his senses exploded. He could feel how soft Connor’s lips were, how warm they were, and how he desperately wanted more.  

He was shocked speechless. 

_ Holy shit. _

Connor got up and walked towards the doors, a spring in his step. “You coming, Ev? I need to know which one’s your car so I can steal it.”

“Silver honda, also the only car in the parking lot.” Evan said with an eye roll. 

“Got it.” Connor flashed a thumbs up.

Evan stifled a laugh when he ran into the automatic doors.  _ Again. _

\--- 

“You know there’s not even that much caffeine in chocolate, right?”

“What the shit?”

“You should plan better next time. There’s instant coffee in aisle 3.”

“Hush up now, I’m sleeping off my bitterness.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked! leave me a comment or a kudos, they make my day!
> 
> have a good day :)


End file.
